


Glass Onion

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caress, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, recreational love making, such a mess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: where fondness can be expressed in a more intimate way, where love has more than one formwarning: no explicit relationship because everybody loves everybody, in different meansNO intimacy between Sirius and James, walk over my dead body!





	Glass Onion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The love of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+love+of+Merlin).



***

莱姆斯.卢平从座椅下的柜子里抽出一条毛毯，盖在自己的膝上。级长车厢此刻显得空荡荡的；大家都忙着放行李，和朋友谈论自己的假期，没人愿意像他一样积极地来受这份罪。他昏昏欲睡地将额头靠上冰凉的车窗，想着远在里维埃拉的詹姆.波特一家：装有风干茉莉花瓣的淡黄色信封，潦草的明信片上印着一枚模糊的唇印。他无法想象波特夫人会以怎样的表情面对独子的要求：我能借一下你的唇膏吗，一下就好。  


大概是一个充满恶作剧式意味的眨眼；圆框眼镜顺着鼻梁往下滑落，他用指尖把它重新推到眼前，拿过母亲的小圆镜子与唇膏回到邮局的书信台后。莱姆斯认得那枚唇印：下唇的左半边有一道狭长的空白，那是放假前最后一个满月的杰作。也许是意识到了即将到来的短暂分离，那头野兽变得更加暴戾。焦躁像火舌般舔舐着他的内心，即便化身为人，回归理性，血管中奔流的毒素仍然格外辛辣。如同往常一般，詹姆用轻柔的吻将他从苦痛的深渊中唤醒，然而这次他没有沉醉于这份珍贵的慰藉；相反的，他在苏醒后的第一秒内，用犬齿将好友的下唇撕裂了。  
半寸来长的伤口，鲜血汩汩而出。詹姆.波特的喉咙里滚过一声咆哮，旋即却低低地笑了起来：  
“没关系，月亮脸。”他选择用赤红的，濡湿的双唇继续亲吻他，摩挲他，在苍白的下颌上留下一个个滚烫的，金属气味的吻痕，“我一直在这里，我哪儿也不会去。”

莱姆斯常常认为，自己的人生是一个存在主义的笑话：没有终极目标，‘活着’本身已令人感到痛苦。在霍格沃茨的每分每秒都令他想起那些自己本该拥有却业已痛失的，本该幸免却过早承受的；他像一只被雷暴笼罩的夜的动物，蜷缩在精神的荒原上瑟瑟发抖。南瓜汁，水果挞，日光照耀下的绿荫场通通属于别人，自己的鼻尖永远只有一股等离子的腥味：血的味道。  


西里斯.布莱克和詹姆.波特是照亮他的两抹亮色。彼得.佩蒂格鲁不错，但是有些活动显然不适合他。青春期的男生发泄性欲的方法十分有限，彼得喜欢裙子，自然不会像其余的掠夺者一样将手伸进别人的裤裆。  


第一次是五年级的时候。愚蠢带来酒精和烟草，后两者又带来性。莱姆斯的脸被威士忌烧得通红，他迷迷糊糊地盯着公共休息室的壁炉发呆，直到发现一只不属于自己的手伸进了领口里。  
“干什么呢？”他顺着手臂往上看去，西里斯的脸浮现在自己的上方，“……你喝了多少？”  
“两瓶。”西里斯鼻音很重地笑了一声，“别担心，我断奶前就会喝酒了。”  
“听起来很不健康。”酒精在四肢中徐徐燃烧着；他惊讶地发现，自己并不讨厌西里斯的触碰，“你妈妈是个疯婆子。”  
“爹疯疯一个，妈疯疯一窝。”黑发男生煞有其事地附和道，垂头盯着莱姆斯，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我要亲你。”  


躺在对面沙发上的詹姆突然抽了抽鼻子，翻身掉到了地毯上。  


“蠢货。”西里斯无声地笑，一边漫不经心地低头与莱姆斯接吻，一边留心着另一名掠夺者的动作；正如他所推测的那样……他将舌头强势地推进莱姆斯的口腔，慢条斯理地，充满爱欲地舔吻着，故意发出粘腻动人的水声：视线中的人动了，飞快地，就像被针扎了一下。  
“狡猾。”詹姆.波特将自己的领带扯松，摇摇晃晃地从地上站了起来，“大脚板是坏狗狗。”  
“只要有骨头吃。”西里斯仁慈地将亲吻转向其他同等可爱的部位：耳后，下颌，颈侧，莱姆斯已经快喘不上气了，“先到先得。”  
“此刻我是不是该表示抗议？”几个深呼吸后，莱姆斯微微喘息着举起手来，“你到底在做什么，西里斯？”  
“他在吻你。”詹姆专注地盯着那两片被吮得发红的嘴唇，慢慢地向他们靠近，“如果你现在还没发现的话，那他的吻技有够糟糕的。”  
“你这个巨怪脑袋。”西里斯把自己的脸埋进蓬松柔软的，散发着书页香气的棕色卷发，“他问的才不是这个。”  
“我是问，这是怎么一回事。”莱姆斯半心半意地挥挥手，仿佛只靠这个动作就能把一切概括完毕，“看在梅林的份儿上？”  
“触碰你，占有你，将你吞下肚？”詹姆满怀希望地挑了挑眉，在莱姆斯的沙发前扑通一声跪下，滚烫的呼吸几乎将他的膝盖灼伤，“给我一个‘O’如何，月亮脸教授？”  
“按照这个顺序？詹姆.波特——”莱姆斯发出一阵抑制不住的笑声，“格兰芬多扣十分！”  
“只喝了小半瓶。”西里斯同情地摇摇头，双手在他的领子中探得更深；指尖拂过陈旧的疤，新鲜弥合的伤口，光滑滚烫的肌肤，颈间传来的气味化作若干可见的洪流从鼻端奔涌而至，西里斯明显感到自己的裤子变紧了。他不耐烦地伸手把拉链一把拽开，微微低头，和詹姆交换了一个不怀好意的笑容：“希望我们折腾完后还有热水澡可洗。”

最先传入感觉之海的是热度。詹姆单手将莱姆斯的皮带解开，一边凑上去用牙齿咬住拉链一格格下移，一边挑衅似的抬眼看向正在舔舐莱姆斯耳垂的西里斯；后者觉察到那股绝对称不上友善的目光，无声地咧了咧嘴，用犬齿在耳垂上摁出一颗细小的血珠。莱姆斯被这个举动弄得清醒了不少；他茫然地坐直了身体，似乎一时间不明白自己身在何处，然而很快地，下腹传来的动静令他垂下了头：手指慢慢插进凌乱的黑发里，他若有所思地弯下身，轻轻地捏了捏詹姆的鼻尖：“你们计划了多久？”  
“什么——”詹姆显得有些吃惊，短暂的几秒后，他笑着抱住正欲起身的莱姆斯，一把将他压倒在地板上，“什么都瞒不过你，是不是？”  
“就像拖着毛茸茸的尾巴在房间里走来走去还装作无事发生，你们俩。”莱姆斯想起不久之前的一次“意外”，一个笑容渐渐爬上脸颊，“我不得不费劲给一年级生解释，狼人不是这样的，真正的狼人非常可怕——”  
“嘘！”詹姆飞快地吻了吻他的嘴唇，阻止了即将出口的下半句；他在莱姆斯的双唇上短暂停留了一会儿，舌尖滑入微微张开的缝隙，情热瞬间将后者席卷。莱姆斯显然没想到和自己最好的朋友之二接吻会是这样：比西里斯更有章法的吮吸与舔咬，舌尖在口腔中与他摩挲，属于詹姆的气息源源不断地被吸进肺里：皮革，青草，雨后的泥土，风。

他想起飞行课：第一次碰扫帚的莱姆斯抱着一把陈旧的光轮站在角落里，詹姆和西里斯大笑着飞上天空，霍琦夫人气急败坏地吹响哨子，然而二人装聋作哑，越飞越高，直到被塔楼中的麦格教授看见；素来严厉的教授一把推开窗，呵斥声如约而至，然而所有人都看见了狮院院长嘴角的笑容。

舌尖传来一丝疼痛：莱姆斯回过神，含糊地“唔”了一声，将詹姆稍微推开了些：“你们的那次禁闭到底是去干什么了？”  
“你在说什么？”亲吻被打断，詹姆不满地皱了皱眉，“我们关禁闭的次数可太多了，你要具体一些。”  
“第一次飞行课后。”莱姆斯耸耸肩，试着掀动的身上的人，没有成功：魁地奇训练卓有成效，他能感到衬衫下的肌肉有多么紧实，“麦格让你们去她的办公室关禁闭，我想，那从来都不是一个禁闭，对不对？”  
“的确不是。”身后传来了西里斯的声音；他们一同望去，发现西里斯已经将自己的马甲脱下，此时正在和衬衫纽扣搏斗，“她把自己的家底都掏出来了：麦格让我们看了一下午魁地奇杂志，还请我们吃饼干呢。”  
“蝾螈形状的黄油小饼干，苏格兰特产。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地补充道，坏心眼地用自己的下身蹭了蹭莱姆斯的，“虽然这的确是一段美好的记忆，但是现在提起来，我得说……”  
他再次俯下身，亲昵地凑到莱姆斯的耳边，低低地笑了：“你不会想拖延时间吧？”


End file.
